Amnis Kvikiindaaki Dikoriadhokos Tovriir
Name: Amnis Kvikiindaaki Dikoriadhokos Tovriir Species: Andovri Age: 30. Human equivalent: 18 Possessions: Good quality mace and shield, as well as heavy banded mail over most of the body. Several manuals on combat and leadership. A horse, bred for war, but not used for it. Skills: Recieved training on leading soldiers into battle, however it wasn't too successful. Did still get an above average education on Andovrian history and politics. Combat Skills: Recieved a lot of training in mace and shield based combat, but never successfully took to it. Can ride a horse, but not effectively fight from one. Backstory: Amnis was born to middling Andovrian nobility. They were by no means royalty, but they still owned their own town and small army. Amnis' parents started training him to be a warrior and a leader from a rather early age, however it wasn't very successful. Because some form of military service was expected, Amnis ended up just becoming a standard bearer, to the disappointment of both his parents, and the squad he was trained to be a part of. When Amnis was 30 years old, the castle they lived in was sieged by another Andovri noble's army. This wasn't too irregular or unexpected, but this was one of the biggest they'd had in Amnis' lifetime, and Amnis was expected to participate. However, Amnis instead fled from the battle just as it started, and hid. There was no way Amnis was going to do anything important there, they were just the standard bearer. They were obviously given proper equipment by their parents, but it seemed to be a furious attack force. Amnis soon came to regret this decision, as he heard the fighting in the distance, and the squad of 30 soldiers all killed by the invaders. Amnis was supposed to be fighting with them, he was supposed to be the knight leading them into battle, but instead he had just hidden away, while the people he was responsible for died. They had all been disappointed when Amnis failed to become a good soldier, and rightfully so, because of his failure at proper military training, they had all died. In the end, the battle was difficult on both sides, but Amnis' family managed to win out, with heavy losses. When everybody saw Amnis survived, they were happy he had managed to make it through when all of his squad died, all of them curious as to how he managed it. Amnis knew the truth would probably result in disownment, so they lied and told a heroic story about how they survived. After several weeks of being crushed with guilt over the event, Amnis decided he couldn't live in the home he grew up in, constantly failing, with everybody being impressed with the biggest failure of his life, and so he thought of a way to get out. He told his parents he wanted to become a knight, and that the best way for him to do so was to train with some far away intructors. Amnis' parents were happy with their child's supposed success in the battle, and agreed that it would be great if he could continue training further. They gave him some of their best equipment, a horse, and enough money for the training, and sent him on his way. However, Amnis knew he couldn't really be a knight. There was no way he'd ever pass the difficult training. However, the guilt of failures still weighed heavily upon him, so he tried his best to be a knight anyway. He wore heavy armor, and had good weapons, a long name, and he followed all the rules in the books his parents gave him, was very lawful, and chivalrous, and everybody believed he was a knight-errant, travelling simply to get more great deeds under his belt before pledging himself to a great lord. So Amnis travelled as such, and people paid him good amounts for simple tasks such as driving out some easily intimidated bandits, or some rats from a basement. Physical description Weight: 270 pounds. Eye color: Azure. Hair: Dark grey. Covered by a helmet most of the time. Skin color: Silver. Not a bright silver, but still closer to silver than grey. Build: Somewhat muscular, as most andovri are, however with more fat than normal, from being well-fed their whole life. Height: 7 feet, 3 inches. Facial structure